containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Doctors Dr. Harp Dr. Harp is described as a man obsessed with science and will go to extremes to do so. He believes a containment breach is the perfect chance to study SCP objects in a less controlled environment. Dr. Harp is not seen in-game, however can be heard on channel five of the radio having a conversation with Security Director Franklin. The security code to his office can be discovered here, and can then be accessed by the player. Dr. Harp is also responsible for writing the plans for the Omega and Alpha Warheads and leaving a note in SCP-914's containment about not using organic matter. Dr. Maynard Maynard is a doctor new to the Foundation, having only worked for about a week. Judging by the corrosion in his office and the fact that you can find his security code leaflet in the Pocket Dimension, it's safe to assume that Dr. Maynard got taken by SCP-106. It is theorized that the body 106 drops to scare the player is Maynard. You can find the code to Dr. Maynard's on a note that can be found in the Pocket Dimension. The code is randomized every playthrough. Upon entering his room you can find a note saying "YOU MADE IT SO EASY, NICE WORK FOUNDATION.", leading to the suspicion that Maynard is a Chaos Insurgency spy. Dr. Gears You can find Dr. Gears's office but there is currently no way to enter it as of now. You can also find a note by Dr. Gears reminding personnel to designate SCPs by their number and not their 'nicknames'. Scientists During the intro sequence, a scientist can be seen walking below tha catwalk. That same scientist is also seen in SCP-173's containment behind glass giving the Class-D personnel instructions via intercom. In the first room right next to 173's chamber, another scientist can be seen escaping with a guard until they are both killed by SCP-173. When the player comes across a three-way room in zone 1, SCP-106's corrosion noises start to play. After a few seconds, a scientist body falls from the ceiling from a fresh patch of SCP-106's corrosive black sludge. Another scientist can be found pleading for help when the player becomes infected with SCP-008 and enters a cutscene in which the player consumes the said scientist. Guards Class-D Personnel The main protagonist of Containment Breach is the player, D-9314. The physical specifications (height, weight, ethnicity) of this character are currently unknown, though it is highly likely that this character is male, judging from the characters speech during exposure to SCP-012 and SCP-094. Other D-Class personnel are extendable individuals used for testing SCPs, notably Keter-class objects. They were recruited by the SCP Foundation worldwide. They are usually death row inmates, society's unwanted. The player is a D-Class personnel trying to escape the Foundation when the containment breach occurs. Aside from the other two initial D-Class who appear in the opening cutscene (and who are killed of quite quickly by SCP-173), there are not any that are seen. The only other D-Class is the lure subject used to attract SCP-106 in the recall protocol to re-contain SCP-106. Mobile Task Force Mobile Task Forces (or the acronym, MTF's) are groups of specially armed forces dedicated to the security, containment and recontainment of SCP's in the facility. The amount of units in an individual squad can range from 3 to over 20. Each Task Force is assigned a unique combination of a Greek letter and a number. Currently, the only MTF squad that makes an appearance in-game is MTF Epsilon-11 ("Nine Tailed Fox"). Their job is to handle containment breaches and recontain all SCP's (currently, they can only recontain SCP-173 and SCP-106) and to terminate any rogue class-d personnel. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Foundation